Enfant sans parents ? Et moi alors ?
by Miraak Darklight
Summary: Un mois après la mort d'Harkon, une Sérana en deuil reçoit la visite d'Hermaeus Mora. Une injustice a été commise envers son promis et le Daedra n'est pas enchanté. Avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Viviane Sombregloire, Sérana doit désormais sauver le petit frère qu'elle avait oublié. C'est ma première fic, soyez sympas.
1. La vie continue

**Enfant sans Parents ? Et moi alors ?**

"Non ! Sérana ! Votre propre père !"

Qui aurait cru que ça ferait aussi mal ? C'est la première chose qui traverse l'esprit de Sérana alors que le corps horriblement déformé de son père se désintègre autour de l'épée de sa meilleure amie. La lumière verdâtre émanant des tentacules grouillantes de la lame semblant presque absorber celle écarlate du cadavre, désormais réduit à l'état de squelette. Alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, elle repère les restes des différentes gargouilles, squelettes et même quelques vampires ayant survécus au raid juste pour être massacrés en venant aider leur seigneur. La "jeune vampire sent son coeur se glacer en observant les yeux jaunes accusateurs de Feran Sadri, l'ex-conseiller, l'un des rares vampires "plus ou moins stables" de la cours étant tombé sous l'un des sorts de la Brétonne. Viviane elle-même semble légèrement troublée, même si elle range rapidement son épée, Tahrodiis à sa ceinture.

"Alors, c'est fini..."

Sérana ne bronche pas, ayant parfaitement sentit Isran pénétrer dans la chapelle. Difficile de ne pas entendre cet homme se déplacer avec le bruit que fait son armure. mais elle n'y fait pas attention. Alors que la voix graveleuse du Rougegarde retentit, se réjouissant plus ou moins de la fin d'Harkon et de sa prophétie, elle se contente de répondre laconiquement. Après tout, ça devait être fait. Son père était irrécupérable. C'est un fait. Son projet aurait coûté la vie à des milliards d'êtres vivants et aurait mené le monde entier à la destruction, vampires compris. C'est la malédiction de leur race... La folie. Cependant, elle sursaute quand la main gantée du guerrier se pose sur son épaule droite et en relevant les yeux, elle resté pétrifiée en voyant les yeux sombres la regarder avec... Compréhension ?

"Ca doit être... Difficile pour vous...

Une goûte d'eau ruisselant sur sa joue gauche la surprend un moment, surtout lorsque la main libre du guerrier l'essuie immédiatement. Elle pensait avoir fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Pour elle, son père est mort le jour même où il a commencé à envisager de les tuer, sa mère et elle pour son projet. Ce qu'elle vient d'aider à tuer n'était que l'abomination qui a pris sa place. Cependant, voir Isran essayer de la consoler est presque aussi étrange que rassurant. L'homme l'a toujours haïe. En tant que vampire, elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus et désirait anéantir. Cependant, il semblerait que tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis pour arriver à ce moment a finit par dégeler le coeur du chasseur. Une main chaude se posant sur son autre épaule la ramène à la réalité et elle regarde derrière elle, voyant le regard compréhensif de Viviane dont les yeux verts fixent les siens. Plus qu'Isran, la Brétonne comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent. Son propre père était, d'après ce qu'elle lui a dit, loin d'être le meilleur et était même un monstre, prêt à tout pour s'élever au delà de son rang ce qui a mené Ulfric a le faire exécuter lorsque l'homme _venant récupérer sa fille pour la contraindre à un mariage_ a eu le malheur et la stupidité de tirer son épée dans un accès de rage... Juste à temps pour être violemment désarmé par le garde du corps de la fiancée du nouveau haut roi. Un certain Ralof.

Une mort pitoyable... Mais apparemment bien méritée vue les horreurs que Vivi aurait subies par sa faute. La main d'Isran, disparaissant de son épaule lui apprend que le guerrier commence à s'éloigner, mais la voix graveleuse du Rougegarde retentit une dernière fois, lui indiquant que "sa mère sera la bienvenue aussi longtemps qu'elle n'offensera pas les règles". Bien entendue, elle avait oublié ce détail... Elle doit encore aller libérer sa mère de l'enfer dans lequel elle est encore enfermée. Mais pour le moment... Elle sent toujours cette peine alors que les bras de sa meilleure amie se referment autour d'elle.

_Elipse_

Déjà un mois. Un mois depuis la mort d'Harkon. Viviane ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment. Miraak... Encore et toujours. Elle a ressentie exactement la même peine en tuant le maître-vampire que lorsqu'elle combattait l'être qui aurait pu être aussi proche du grand frère qu'il était possible de l'être. Premier dovahkiin contre dernière. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle n'était enfin plus seule. Miraak aurait pu être là, l'aider à supporter ce rôle qu'elle hait autant qu'elle le peut, même s'il est contrainte de l'accomplir. Elle se rappelle encore les larmes ensuite versées en serrant Paarthurnax contre elle deux jours plus tard, le vieux dragons semblant aussi stupéfait que compréhensif. Dans le cas d'Harkon, cet amertume ne vient pas d'un quelconque amour fraternel, contrairement à l'autre Dovahkiin, mais du chagrin apperçu sur chaque trait du visage de sa meilleure amie alors que la lame de Tahrodiis s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans le coeur mort du vampire.

"Tu es vraiment stupide, Briina. tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que la pitié est probablement la pire chose dans le monde, surtout envers un ennemi !"

Au lieu de la faire sursauter, la voix de Miraak, résonnant avec force dans son esprit la fait juste soupirer. Comme c'est ironique que de tous les cadeaux que Hermaeus Mora aurait pu lui faire, l'âme de son "frère" soit son préféré. Elle ne s'attendait en effet pas du tout à ce que les dix âmes de dragons qu'elle a dévorées dans le combat ce jour là soient accompagnées d'une onzième. Miraak est loin d'être le plus compréhensif, étant même carrément insupportable au départ, mais depuis quelques temps, il est plus taquin que menaçant... Même si son arrogance reste pénible.

****Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Miraak. Je haïssait Harkon au moins autant que je haïssait cette garce d'Elenwen ! Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai de la peine, c'est juste...****

"Oui, je sais !" la coupe son frère dans un léger grognement. "Tu as juste de la peine pour ton amie. Mais aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il comptait lui faire ? Sérana devrait s'estimer heureuse que ce traître à son sang soit mort aussi rapidement ! De mon temps, un être pareil aurait été torturé des semaines avant de finalement être exécuté !"

Entendre Miraak parler ainsi manque de la faire éclater de rire. Quelle hypocrisie ! A en juger par le léger grognement qu'elle entend, l'ex-Dovahkiin a entendu ses pensés, mais là...

Certes, ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, mais ils étaient liés par l'âme, en quelques sortes. Ce qui n'a nullement empêché cet idiot de tenter de la tuer ! Même si elle peut comprendre qu'il désirait quitter Apocrypha après presque cinq millénaires enfermé dedans, il devait forcément y avoir d'autres moyens ! Il a juste choisit le plus rapide, sans compter ce qu'il faisait aux habitants de Solstheim ! Enfin... C'est un peu tard pour les regrets de touts manières. Cette idée en tête, elle reprend la route, se dirigeant vers le palais des rois, saluant Silda "l'invisible" et Nyranié de la tête, chose à laquelle l'elfe répond avec un sourire mutin. Il est clair que la situation est délicieusement ironique : la future reine... Dirigeante de deux des guildes les plus détestées de Skyrim, à savoir la guilde des voleurs et la confrérie noire. Bien que désormais, Ulfric tolère les deux beaucoup plus facilement dans la mesure où leurs talents sont fréquemment utilisés sur le Thalmor dont les "affaires" prennent par conséquent de sacrés revers. De fait, Viviane a énormément de mal à ne pas éclater de rire en se rappelant de la dernière lettre de Brynjolf. Apparemment, une mauvaise blague faite par le roux à Ondolemar a fait condamner l'ex-justiciar aux travaux forcés par ses anciens confrères. Il aurait probablement été exécuté sommairement par Elenwen si cette dernière l'avait attrapé !

"Qui aurait cru qu'un voleur serait aussi divertissant ? Faire accuser un dignitaire de... Voyeurisme ? Et envers sa supérieure en plus ? Tu as des frères d'armes... Etranges, Briina..."

Entendre l'espèce d'émerveillement dans la voix de Miraak manque de la faire trébucher, même si elle se reprend vite. Poursuivant sa route dans le blizzard tandis que le soleil continue de décliner, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Au départ, Miraak était loin d'approuver ses fréquentations, même s'il montrait une sorte de respect envers les compagnons lorsqu'elle les a finalement rejoint deux semaines après leur duel. Mais il semblerait que peu à peu, il commence à se faire une raison. Enfin, peu importe, les énormes portes du palais s'ouvrent pour elle alors qu'elle entre enfin dans la chaleur rassurante des lieux, mais elle reste soudain stupéfaite lorsque ses yeux, finissant de s'acclimater à la légère obscurité de la grande salle accrochent la silhouette svelte toujours vêtue de noir et rose de sa meilleure amie. Sérana est en effet assise à la table de banquet, semblant discuter avec le mage de la cour, Wuunferth. Apparemment, le vieillard, bien qu'étant contre la nécromancie n'a aucun grief envers la vampire, mais à en juger par son regard presque surpris et... Rempli de... Pitié ? Sérana lui a dit quelque chose de spécial.

"Sérana ?"

Sa propre voix lui paraît presque étrangère. Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle n'a plus reparlée à son amie après l'avoir aidé à sortir sa mère du Cairn de l'âme. Consciente que l'ex-princesse vampire avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la mort de son père et surtout, renouer avec sa mère, elle a décidé de la laisser en paix, même si elle a pris le temps de lui apprendre à invoquer Arvak au cas où elle désirerait la voir. Cependant, lorsque la brune se tourne vers elle, Vivi sent son souffle s'immobiliser dans sa gorge. Sérana est plus pâle que la normale, mais ses joues sont écarlates, tout comme ses yeux normalement jaunes qui sont quant à aux aussi cernés que gonflés. La... La vampire a apparemment pleuré abondamment peu de temps plus tôt. Hors, mise à part l'unique larme qu'elle a laissée échappé à la mort d'Harkon, elle n'a jamais vue son amie pleurer. Qu'est ce que...

"Sérana ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Viviane... J'ai... Hermaeus Mora..."

Ce seul nom glace le sang de Viviane dans ses veines, sa main droite partant déjà vers le masque présent à sa ceinture. Hermaeus Mora ? Qu'est ce que le prince pourrait bien avoir fait à son amie ?! Une vive colère envahit chaque parcelle de son corps, la voix de Miraak retentissant avec force dans son esprit. Elle tolère la créature depuis que cette dernière a renoncé à elle. Mais si jamais elle a fait quoi que ce soit à Sérana... Cependant la voix de la "jeune" femme retentit de nouveau et ce qu'elle dit la cloue sur place :

"Mora nous... Nous a contacté, mère et moi. Il nous a... Rendu un souvenir. Quelque chose qu'on... Que nous avions oublié."

Une déclaration qui la laisse surprise : Mora ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Elle en a fait l'amère expérience par trois fois depuis le début de son expérience. Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait rendue la mémoire à son amie ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier. C'est alors que la voix nasillarde de Wuunferth retentit derrière elle, l'homme prononçant froidement quelque chose qui la laisse pétrifiée :

"Dovahkiin... Votre amie doit se rendre à Forelhost, mais elle ne peut pas s'y rendre seule. Une injustice a été commise il y a des siècles et il faut y mettre fin. Rapidement."

Forelhost ? Après avoir terrassé Rahgot, elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à s'y rendre ! mais à en juger par le regard de son amie, l'injustice a du être horrible. Et la suite lui donne raison :

"Mon... Mon petit frère est là-bas. Ces lieux sont... Un vrai enfer pour lui. Pire que le Cairn pour ma mère. Je dois l'en sortir immédiatement avant qu'il ne se réveille et voit où il est !"


	2. L'erreur n'est pas seulement humaine

**Chapitre 2 : L'erreur n'est pas seulement humaine**

Forelhost n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus rassurant de Skyrim. Loin s'en faut. Même en ce qui concerne les vieux tombeaux qu'elle a autrefois visités, celui-là a quelque chose de particulièrement malsain. Viviane a affronté beaucoup de choses avant et depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs. Elle a parcouru d'innombrables ruines pendant sa recherche des Rotmulags (1), vus divers nids de dragons, combattus beaucoup de créatures dont les Givrépeires dont le souvenir lui arrache des frissons. Stupides araignées géantes ! Il y a eu aussi les Lucereines (2), fort heureusement aussi puissantes que rares. Les Parjures, Harfreuses et autres adversaires de ce genre sont parfois difficiles, mais pas vraiment inquiétants à vaincre. Cependant, aucun adversaire ne lui a jamais offert autant de crainte que les dragons... À part bien sur leurs redoutables servants : Les Draugrs.(3)

Viviane déteste les morts-vivants. Elle a toujours haïs et dans le cas des Draugrs, cette haine est mêlée de peur pour la simple et bonne raison que reconnaître un simple cadavre desséché de l'un des guerriers cadavériques est virtuellement impossible sans se rapprocher. Certes, elle est depuis capable d'utiliser la perception d'aura pour savoir ce qui "vit" dans les tombes et donc, éviter les mauvaises surprises, mais là...

****Et maintenant.. Au nom de Talos, Valérica ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!****

Alors que cette pensé gronde dans sa tête en même temps que la voix de Miraak, Vivi serre les poings jusqu'à s'en ouvrir les paumes, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle se retrouve là... Dans un endroit qu'elle redoute presque autant que les ruines cachées de Skudafn, l'ancienne "base d'opération" d'Alduin. Les explications horrifiées de Sérana lui reviennent en tête et elle baisse les yeux, essayant de rester calme. Fronnukiir Volkihar. Fronnukiir... "Enfant sans parents". Un nom horriblement froid, mais qui, comme beaucoup de noms nordiques ou draconiques indique clairement à qui il appartient.. Un jeune garçon. Un enfant dont le premier souffle coïncida avec le dernier de sa mère. Un enfant dont la destinée fut maudite avant même qu'il ne put venir au monde. C'est dans ces cas là qu'elle méprise les Daedras et en juger par le grognement qu'elle entend résonner en elle, Miraak est du même avis.

"Dis moi... Sérana..."

Sa propre voix lui paraît horrible, lui raclant presque la gorge. De fait, elle peut sentir cette légère rage gronder en elle. Une rage qu'elle n'a plus sentie depuis longtemps, même si elle s'efforce de continuer d'un ton égal :

"Est ce que Hermaeus Mora t'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé ? Qui a enfermé ton frère ici ?"

Alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers son amie, Viviane se rend compte que cette dernière semble à peine se retenir de prendre sa forme vampirique pour défoncer la lourde porte devant elle. Après lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur son petit frère, sa meilleure amie était à deux doigts de partir seule, avant de finalement se rappeler d'une consigne de Mora : seul un humain pur et libre pourrait briser le sceau emprisonnant "l'enfant". En tant que vampire, la grande soeur n'était malheureusement pas valide pour cette tâche. Naturellement, Viviane ne l'a pas fait attendre très longtemps et toutes deux sont carrément venues à grande vitesse sur le dos d'un certain dragon rouge, mais...

"Non. Il m'a juste dit que... Que mon frère avait commis un acte complètement désintéressé et que sa récompense avait été d'être mutilé et enfermé ici."

Mutilé... Alors que la voix de la vampire prononce ce mot, Miraak pousse un cri de rage qui lui donnerait presque mal à la tête si elle n'était pas si furieuse. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a empêché ce monde d'être détruit par Alduin ? Pour des monstres qui récompensent une action héroïque d'une manière aussi abjecte ?! Pour la première fois, elle se prend à espérer que ces misérables croupissent quelque part dans l'un des plus bas fonds d'Oblivion. De préférence chez Mehrunes Dagon ou même Molag Bal ! Cela dit, la voix de son "frère" retentit froidement dans sa tête, ce dernier semblant presque siffler de rage au lieu de parler :

"Briina.(4) Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "promis à Hermaeus Mora" ? Cet enfant a littéralement été marqué à la naissance pour servir le prince du destin. Hors, ces Tahrodiis joores (5) l'ont dérobé à sa tâche. Tu crois sincèrement qu'un prince daedrique laisserait passer ça ? A l'heure où je te parles, ils doivent probablement subir mille morts dans les mers empoisonnées d'Apocrypha. Nous savons tous les deux que le prince du destin et des connaissances ne connait pas la signification du mot "pitié ! Je suis même surpris qu'il n'ait pas déclaré la guerre à Molag Bal le jour où le petit être a été changé en vampire !"

Malheureusement, ça elle ne le sait que trop bien. Mora a tué Miraak devant elle après tout et le souvenir de la dernière malédiction proférée par son "frère" à la destruction de son corps raisonne toujours en elle, chose qui d'ailleurs fait grogner ce dernier. De toute évidence, Miraak a changé d'idée, mais est trop fier pour le reconnaître. Cela dit, alors que son regard se porte de nouveau vers l'immense porte métallique devant elle, elle ne peut que soupirer, se souvenant des explications de son amie, trois heures plus tôt :

 **~Flashback~**

****J'ai besoin d'Hydromel...***

C'est la première pensé qui vient à l'esprit de Viviane lorsqu'elle entend les explications de la vampire face à elle. Toutes deux se sont retirées dans le bureau d'Ulfric, essayant de garder leur conversation la plus secrète possible. Et encore heureux ! Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment est ce qu'une femme comme Valérica a pu commettre une telle erreur ?! Comment a-t'elle pu trahir son fils de la sorte ?! Car oui, c'est une trahison ! L'une des pires possibles même ! Une histoire de promesse bafouée, de famille irrémédiablement détruite... Et d'un vampire traumatisé qui a finit par servir le mauvais maître et en a payé le prix. Fronnukiir Volkihar était, selon l'histoire de son amie un enfant éternel dont le corps comme l'esprit étaient éternellement jeunes. Eternellement dix ans d'après Sérana.

"Alors... Si je comprends bien, lorsque ta mère l'a adopté, elle lui a juré de ne jamais le laisser seul. Elle lui a littéralement juré que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le séparer de vous. Cet enfant est un sang-mêlé. Ta mère était littéralement son Sire. Et lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle... alors qu'il était brisé par la découverte des plans de ton père... Elle l'a abandonné ?"

Pour beaucoup, la décision de Valérica aurait presque été bonne. Après tout, Fronnukiir étant un garçon, il avait moins à craindre d'Harkon que les deux femmes. Mais... Il n'en reste pas moins le fait que la matriarche avait promis. Elle avait juré à l'enfant de ne pas le laisser. Du peu qu'elle en sait, le sort s'est littéralement acharné sur le petit vampire dès le jour de sa naissance et même la manière dont il est devenu vampire, quoi que le sauvant d'un assassinat par un homme qu'il appelait "Père", était particulièrement traumatisante. Abandonner un enfant qui souffrait d'une telle peur de l'abandon...

"Tu ne comprends pas..." la fait sursauter Sérana en la sortant de ses pensés. "Mère s'en est immédiatement voulu et elle a passé trois mois à le chercher. Elle l'a cherché dans tout Bordeciel, y compris à Forelhost. Mais les hommes de mon père étaient constamment sur ses talons ! Juste après m'avoir scellée, elle a tenté de le retrouver, mais... Ça devenait trop dangereux. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais je peux au moins la comprendre ! Même si... Bon sang... Fronnukiir méritait mieux que ça..."

"Beaucoup mieux d'après ce que tu m'as dit ! Un vampire qui ne boit que du sang criminel ? Qui trouve le sang innocent trop "fade" et préfère donc le sang impur ? Sérana, est ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que ta mère a fait ?! Si ton petit frère est toujours le même après ça... Tu sais quoi ? J'irais même jusqu'à faire un sacrifice à Hermaeus Mora ! Parce que si l'esprit de cet enfant n'est pas mutilé après un coup pareil, ça sera obligatoirement un miracle !"

" **Oh ma chère... Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous avez raison !"**

Quoi que familière, la voix les fait sursauter toutes les deux, Viviane se retournant, le coeur battant juste à temps pour croiser le regard de l'un des innombrables yeux noirs qui la fixent désormais. Alors que les tentacules répugnantes du Daedra commencent à sortir des murs de pierre glacés, elle se prend à frissonner de dégoût. Hermaeus Mora a beau ne plus chercher à la convertir, sa voix mielleuse, son apparence générale et sa manie d'apparaître là où elle ne l'attend pas la rebute toujours autant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se place inconsciemment entre la divinité maudite et sa meilleure amie, même si la créature peut aisément passer la plupart des défenses qu'elle pourrait dresser. Il y a quelque chose dans cette apparence qui lui a toujours fait peur. Un peu comme les monstres tentaculaires apparaissant dans certains livres "osés" qu'elle a eu le malheur de trouver au cours de ses voyages. Et à en juger par le rétrécissement des multiples yeux qui la fixent, Mora a entendu ses pensés et n'a pas du tout apprécié. Cela dit...

" **Pendant que votre amie dormait et que sa mère scellait stupidement son propre destin chez les maîtres idéaux, j'ai observé mon promis. J'ai vu ses pleurs, entendus ses cris. J'ai sentie sa souffrance et plus d'une fois, j'ai songé à lui offrir la même faveur qu'à Miraak et le mettre à l'abri dans mon royaume. Là, il aurait eu toutes les connaissances qu'il aurait pu désirer et je l'aurai renvoyé à sa mission le jour où vous avez libérée sa soeur. Mais je me suis fourvoyé. J'ai, une fois de plus, oublié que certaines créatures pouvaient se libérer des chaînes du destin et Fronnukiir m'a pris de court. Il avait déjà échappé à son destin une première fois en devenant vampire. Une seconde fois en assassinant cet homme, Skorm Marcheneige par vengeance. Puis une troisième fois en croisant sa mère et la jeune femme derrière vous. Et là..."**

"Seigneur Mora..." Même si appeler le Daedra ainsi lui écorche les lèvres, Viviane parvient à ne rien montrer et poursuit courageusement sa question :" Que voulez vous dire par "promis" ?

Les multiples yeux noirs semblent se crisper un peu plus à cette question. Apparemment, elle vient de demander quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du, même si la divinité ne tarde pas à répondre froidement. Une réponse qui lui glace le sang dans les veines : " **Un promis est un être dont j'ai entrevu le destin et dont j'ai décidé de faire l'un de mes servants. Un peu comme mes quêteurs (7). Ils sont surtout reconnaissables à leur soif inouïe d'apprendre et la vitesse à laquelle leurs corps et esprits absorbent les connaissances. Miraak était mon premier promis, mais comme le savez, cela s'est mal terminé. Fronnukiir était le second et l'un des plus prometteurs, mais Molag Bal me l'a volé. Vous étiez la dernière... Mais contrairement à Miraak, votre volonté de faire le bien autour de vous a rendu votre destin complètement hors de ma porté. En vous défaisant d'Alduin, vous vous êtres imprégnée de l'énergie de Sovngarde et même les plus entreprenants d'entre nous sont devenus incapables de vous prendre. Nocturne est particulièrement déçue d'ailleurs !"**

S'il y a bien une chose dont elle a pu se rendre compte, c'est bien celle là. Nocturne était effectivement très déçue lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que l'un de ses trois Rossignols ne rejoindrait jamais son royaume. Cela dit, Viviane effectue toujours ses rites d'usage et protège dignement le sanctuaire en s'y rendant fréquemment, mais le contrat avec la princesse des ombres sera apparemment rompu le jour de sa mort, quoi qu'il arrive. Tsun, et Akatosh s'en sont apparemment assuré lorsqu'elle a quitté leur royaume. Mais pour le moment, l'opinion de la dame des ombres lui est parfaitement égale. Lorsque le prince du destin a parlé de ses quêteurs, elle a sentie une vive horreur, mais la voix de Miraak a immédiatement retentit, la rassurant sur le champ :

"Briina... Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire tes livres étranges. Les "promis" sont différents des quêteurs ! Ils restent mortels et même s'ils sont enfermés à Apocrypha lors de leur mort, il n'y a aucune transformation. Ils sont normalement libres de faire et d'aller où ils veulent aussi longtemps qu'ils engrangent autant de connaissances que possibles. De fait, tu as accomplie ta tâche bien malgré toi en cherchant une manière de me vaincre. Aurais-tu oublié les Skaals ?"

Les Skaals ? Oh, Par Talos : les secrets ancestraux ! Ce n'est certes pas elle qui les a donné à Mora, mais elle a convaincu le Chaman de le faire ! Et à en juger par l'éclat satisfait dans les yeux du prince devant elle, ce dernier s'en amuse beaucoup. Cependant, les tentacules grouillantes commencent à refluer avant de se désagréger, la voix de la divinité retentissant une dernière fois :

" **Soyez prudente à Forelhost, ma chère. Les Draugrs et les fantômes se souviennent de vous. Rahgot a peut être été terrassé, mais ils peuvent désormais sentir la présence de leur ancien camarade. Ils se battront avec d'autant plus de vigueur pour vous empêcher de le leur prendre, alors, soyez prêtes à en découdre !"**

 **~Fin Flash Back~**

Le soleil commence à se coucher alors que le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, ce sera une vraie tempête et même si Viviane pourrait utiliser son Thu-um pour éclaircir le ciel, ce serait stupide. Fronnukiir est là-dedans. Scellé depuis presque cinq millénaires. Scellé dans un endroit surchargé de mauvais souvenirs et protégé par les âmes en peine de ses anciens camarades. Sérana est prête à détruire la porte et très probablement à raser l'ensemble du bâtiment pour sauver l'enfant. Elle n'a même pas besoin de regarder : le crépitement de magie qu'elle entend ainsi que l'odeur de plus en plus forte de sang indique clairement que la vampire perd pratiquement le contrôle de sa forme de seigneur. De fait, elle est presque sure que si sa meilleure amie pouvait se changer en dragonne, elle l'aurait fait depuis un moment pour le seul plaisir de raser cet enfer qui représente tellement de souffrances pour son "bébé".

"Viviane..."

"Je sais. Je suis prête. Allons-y. Ton frère ne passera pas une nuit de plus dans cet enfer !"

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Viviane lève les mains, illuminant ses paumes d'une aura Violette presque maladive, sa magie commençant à crépiter violemment autours d'elle. Un tourbillon violet face à elle signe ensuite l'apparition d'un golem de foudre... Ou plutôt d'un atronach éternel. Alors qu'elle place le masque de Konahrik sur son visage, elle lance ensuite un autre sort, celui là faisant apparaître un atronach de feu, la gracieuse créature la regardant un moment de ses yeux rouges. Un autre tourbillon suivit d'une forte vibration lui apprend que Sérana vient de conjurer un atronach de glace, créant ainsi une trinité élémentaire qui sera probablement très utile dans le tombeau. Tirant enfin Tahrodiis de sa ceinture, elle se dirige vers l'énorme porte... Juste à temps pour voir la colossale invocation de son amie arracher cette dernière à ses gonds d'un violent coup de poing qui provoque un grand nombre de hurlements dans l'obscurité. Mais peu importe. Désormais tournée vers son objectif, elle, Sérana et leurs servants chargent dans le tombeau avec une seule idée en tête : l'erreur de Valérica sera réparée ce jour !

Notes de l'auteur : Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à me décider à poursuivre, faute de coms.

Merci à Clems17, Dark Estos et à Armatos pour les favs et pour m'avoir suivi. Ainsi qu'à un invité pour son com. Ça m'a donné envie de continuer. Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires d'ailleurs s'il vous plait. Ça me permettra de m'améliorer et peut être d'écrire plus vite. Les Flammes seront ignorées par contre.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou ont besoin de rappels

1 : Rotmulag est un mot Draconique signifiant "mot de puissance". Gravés sur des murs de pierre au sein de diverses ruines antiques. Il s'agit tout simplement des mots composant les fameux "cris" (Thu-um) dans Skyrim

2 : Les lucereines sont des esprits de neige ressemblant à des fantômes de femme. Leur vraie nature est inconnue si bien qu'on ignore si ce sont des purs archétypes élémentaires ou de vrais fantômes de sorcières. Elles sont généralement puissantes, mais très rares. Les harfreuses quant à elles sont des sorcières qui ont accomplies un pacte avec les daedras et sont devenues des hideuses créatures proches des harpies. Elles sont contre-nature et donc, en directe rivalité avec les spriggans (esprits de la nature) qu'elles sacrifient à leurs dieux.

3 : les Draugrs sont des morts-vivants. Il s'agirait d'anciens serviteurs des dragons, désormais maudits et incapables de rejoindre Sovngarde ou un quelconque plan d'Oblivion.

4 : Briina signifie "soeur" en draconique. Miraak appelle juste Vivi comme ça pour la taquiner et accessoirement, souligner le fait qu'ils sont tous deux "fils et fille d'Akatosh", même s'ils sont ex-ennemis.

5 : Tahrodiis Joore veut littéralement dire "Traîtres mortels" en draconique. On entend parfois les Draugr hurler ces mots en attaquant.

6 : Un sire est un vampire qui a créé une progéniture. Généralement une victime mordue, puis contrainte de boire le sang du vampire afin de devenir à son tour une des créatures en question. "Sire" n'est pas utilisé dans Skyrim, mais je me suis dit que ça collait bien. Dans le cas de Fronnukiir, il était déjà un vampire avant d'être mordu par Valérica pour devenir un seigneur ce qui fait donc de lui un vampire "quasiment pur".

7 : Les quêteurs sont les Daedras les plus fréquents du royaumes de Mora. Il s'agit de créatures bizarres ressemblant vaguement à un croisement entre Davy Jones et une créature des romans de Lovecraft (normal, vu que Mora lui-même est basé dessus) On gnore cependant si ce sont tous des daedras purs ou si certains sont d'anciens humains prisonniers d'Apocrypha et ayant muté au fil du temps. Cela dit, vu que Miraak est resté dans cet endroit pendant des millénaires, y'a peu de chance que ce soit le cas.

8* L'idée des "promis" est à moi, mais elle est basée sur certaines parties du Lore. Vu que Mora peut voir le passé, présent et futur des êtres qu'il juge "intéressants", il est donc facile de penser qu'il pourrait en marquer certains comme futurs servants.

Until next time XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu


	3. Siège de Forelhost, round 2

**Chapitre 3 : Siège de Forelhost round two**

 **N.A** : Ce chapitre va faire allusion à du contenu de certains mods. En particulier les cris de feu et de glace remasteurisés et quelques sorts de lumière. Je les décrirai bien sur à la fin.

Oh, et je suis pas très doué pour les scènes de combat, donc, je vais juste survoler. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain passage xd

Si les atronachs pouvaient parler, Viviane est sure que les siens et celui de Serana hurleraient diverses injures à leurs ennemis, leurs frappes projetant zombies et vaporisant les fantômes sans distinction. Rien que le golem de feu semble s'amuser en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, dansant entre les frappes de ses ennemis et contre-attaquant avec ses boules de feu sans discontinuer. Le Golem de foudre est encore plus vicieux, ses éclairs frappant les fantômes avec une telle violence que les malheureux spectres sont projetés sur quelques mètres avant de se volatiliser. Cependant, le pire reste l'atronach de glace invoqué par Sérana. Semblant répondre à la furie de sa maîtresse, la créature frappe avec une telle agressivité que Vivi peut entendre les vieux os des draugr imploser à chaque coup. Le géant va même jusqu'à agir comme une catapulte, utilisant les urnes funéraires et les gargouilles décoratives comme projectiles avec une rage (et une imagination) pas du tout ordinaire pour sa race. En temps normal, elle s'en inquiéterait plus ou moins : une invocation de base montrant une telle imagination risque fort de devenir dangereuse, mais pour le coup, elle n'en a rien à faire. Alors que Tahrodiis bloque une hache d'ébonite qui filait droit vers sa tête, Viviane effectue ensuite une brusque rotation latérale tout en retirant son arme, déséquilibrant ainsi le draugr avant de l'embrocher dans le dos quand il trébuche devant elle. Voyant trois autres créatures se rapprocher, Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de crier trois mots. Trois mots qui furent régulièrement prononcés autrefois et que Miraak, ainsi que Paarthurnax ont eu la bonté de l'aider à réellement comprendre :

"YOL TOOR SHUL !"

Au lieu d'une simple boule de feu, un énorme flux ardent typiquement draconique échappe à ses lèvres, brûlant sauvagement les draugr qui sont réduit à de simples corps carbonisés. Elle peut vaguement entendre L'approbation de son "frère" dans son esprit tandis qu'elle charge, achevant d'un revers de son épée un spectre qui se relevait lentement d'une projection de l'Atronach de glace, ce dernier défonçant d'ailleurs la porte du refectoire. Viviane hait cet endroit... vraiment, mais c'est toujours mieux que la grande salle récemment traversée. Grande salle remplie de cadavres d'enfant momifiés. Des enfants... comme celui qu'elle cherche actuellement à sauver. Des enfants qui, contrairement à Fronnukiir n'ont pas eue la chance de survivre à la folie de Rahgot ! Tellement d'enfants : au moins une trentaine ! Elle sent d'un coup une brûlure enfler dans tout son corps, Miraak poussant un cri de surprise dans sa tête alors que trois mots résonnent dans la salle, attirant l'attention d'un Draugr plus grand que les autres :

"WULD NAH KEST !"

* * *

Si elle n'étais pas si folle d'angoisse pour Fronnukiir, Sérana aurait été choquée et admirative en voyant le résultat du dernier assaut de sa meilleure amie. Le seigneur draugr s'écroulant, littéralement tranché en deux par la version offensive de l'impulsion. Une technique à laquelle la Brétonne à apparemment pensé récemment et qui est devenue l'une des plus dévastatrices qu'elle possède. Pour le coup cependant, la vampire se contente de frapper avec son katana, embrochant le spectre de cultiste qui essayait de s'approcher d'elle. Un silence mortel s'abat ensuite sur la salle, les hurlements qui raisonnaient depuis leur entré fracassante s'étant tus. Légèrement fatiguée, Sérana soupire, songeant un bref instant que si son coeur battait encore, il le ferait probablement à grande vitesse après ça. les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer. Leur coeur ne bat plus et en général, ils se fatiguent beaucoup moins vite que les mortels. Mais après pratiquement une heure de combats ininterrompus, elle commence tout de même à sentir l'épuisement. D'après Vivi, il y avait beaucoup plus de draugr que la normale et ils étaient extrêmement agités. Exactement comme Mora le leur avait prédit. Cependant, un cri aigu retentit d'un coup, raisonnant depuis la salle du trône et les deux femmes sursautent, tournant la tête vers la porte encore fermée. Vivi connait ce cri et Sérana aussi. Un prêtre dragon. Mais c'est impossible ! Rahgot a été vaincu il y a un an ! A moins que...

"Un fantôme..." Murmure Viviane. Sérana ne peut que cligner des yeux devant la haine et le dégoût émanant de la voix de son ami. Cette dernière gronde sauvagement avant de regarder ses deux golems, tous deux se volatilisant immédiatement. Bien entendu... Tous les prêtres dragons possèdent la capacité de contrôler les atronachs. Sérana fait à son tour disparaître son invocation, se préparant ensuite à se rendre dans la salle, mais elle s'immobilise en voyant une lumière dorée émaner de son amie, cette dernière serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en meurtrir les paumes. Le... Dovah Fen ? (1) La vampire ne peut pas s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas à la vue de cette technique. Le Dovah Fen est probablement l'un des atouts les plus ravageurs possédés par la Brétonne. Un atout que Miraak refusait d'utiliser car ayant trop d'effets secondaires une fois annulé. Viviane est-elle si enragée qu'elle en arrive à utiliser cette capacité contre un ennemi qu'elle pourrait vaincre aisément ?

"Ce... Bruniik... a massacré ses propres hommes. Des hommes et femmes qui croyaient en lui. Qui lui faisaient confiance ! Il a fait exterminer des enfants qui n'avaient même pas vécu un dixième de leur vie !"

La brétonne grince presque des dents maintenant. la lumière autour d'elle devient de plus en plus étincelante au point que Sérana est obligée de détourner la tête. La luminosité lui rappelle presque l'aura de Stendarr (2) ! Viviane n'est pas juste enragée. Elle est carrément au bord de l'explosion ! L'espace d'un instant, la princesse de la nuit peur voit comment la jeune femme a pu diriger une guilde aussi dangereuse que la confrérie noire sans avoir de soucis. Une telle haine... une telle puissance !

"IL NE POUVAIT PAS RESTER DANS LE NEANT ?! JE VAIS REGLER LE PROBLEME UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! FUS ROH DAH !"

* * *

Pour la première fois, Viviane comprend les avertissements de Paarthurnax en voyant la massive porte métallique être arrachée à ses gonds et volant à travers la salle du trône. La colère et la domination font partie intégrante de leurs âmes. Lorsqu'ils sont face à un ennemi qu'ils haïssent plus que n'importe quoi, cette partie de leur être devient presque impossible à ignorer. Même le commandant Maro (3) ou Mercer (4) n'avaient jamais réussit à la mettre dans cet état. Pour Maro, elle comprenait plus ou moins ce dernier après la mort de son fils. Pour Mercer, en tant que voleur, elle comprenait que la trahison était monnaie courante. Mais là... Même la confrérie noire ne commet pas des actes aussi abjects que ceux de ce monstre ! Tuer des enfants n'a plus été fait par son groupe depuis pratiquement un siècle, en tous cas à Bordeciel ! Elle-même ne l'a jamais fait et la mère de la nuit n'a jamais donné un ordre de ce genre, à son grand soulagement. Mais cette... chose !

"RAHGOT !"

Une forme translucide bleue se déplace lentement, apparaissant hors des ombres, lui montrant non pas un prêtre dragon, comme elle s'y attendait, mais un homme. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, aux longs cheveux et au visage dur. Très grand, bien plus qu'un Nordique. Elle se rappelle d'un coup que Rahgot n'était pas Nordique, mais Atmoran, tout comme Fronnukiir ou Ysgramor. Les deux mètres vingt du fantôme indiquent clairement une puissance physique plus ou moins grande, mais le bâton spectral qu'il tient dans la main droite montre plutôt qu'il était mage avant tout.

"Dovahkiin..."

Cette voix sonne plus comme un simple murmure, comme tous les fantômes, mais il y a toujours une pointe d'agressivité. Le spectre la regarde, ses yeux étincelant de haine, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Comme du... regret ?

"Zu'u Hrothmar. Zu'u fent kos dinok !" (5)

Hrothmar ? Alors ce nom présent sur le mur gravé sur le toit était bien le sien ? Peu importe cela dit. Se mettant en position de combat, Viviane observe la créature face à elle avant de regarder Sérana, lui indiquant ensuite froidement : "C'est un élémentaire de feu. Restes hors de ce combat et essayes de trouver ton frère. Je te rejoindrai sitôt que j'aurais renvoyé ce misérable dans le néant d'où il n'aurait jamais du sortir !"

Sérana avale difficilement sa salive en voyant le Dovah Fen continuer à étinceler autour de Viviane ainsi que la voix glacée de cette dernière. Sa soeur d'arme contient désormais sa colère, mais cette dernière est tout de même clairement discernable et on ne peut plus inquiétante. Elle aurait presque pitié du fantôme, mais elle l'oublie vite en se souvenant des cadavres d'enfants. Cadavres dont son petit frère aurait pu faire partie ! Cette idée en tête, elle commence à explorer la salle, grimaçant lorsqu'elle entend les bruits de combat, les thu-um et sortilèges de feu et d'éclairs qui semblent se croiser. Il n'y a rien pour le moment,, mais...

* * *

Viviane arrête difficilement la pointe du bâton avec Tahrodiis, lançant ensuite un éclair perçant qui est esquivé avec facilité par le fantôme. Pour quelqu'un de sa taille, Rahgot, ou plutôt Hrothmar est particulièrement vif et agile. Un éclair de feu la manque de justesse et elle frappe de toutes ses forces, le sceptre stoppant facilement son attaque ce qui la surprend un moment. Avec le Dovah Fen, elle frappe normalement vite et surtout très fort, mais le prêtre n'a aucun mal à la contrer. En fait, est ce que c'est son imagination ou est ce qu'il est encore plus puissant en tant que spectre ? Une dague fuse brusquement à sa gauche et elle n'a que le temps de bondir en arrière pour l'esquiver, même si la lame d'acier déchire légèrement le tissu de sa tunique. La réponse ne se fait cependant pas attendre lorsque l'enchantement présent sur la dite tunique sent un assaut, un amas de tentacules repoussant subitement le spectre qui la regarde ensuite avec des yeux ronds avant de lui parler... En Tamrielique. Cela ne la surprend cependant pas trop : après tout, Morokei était capable de faire de même.

"Mora ? Vous servez ce démon ? Vous me décevez, Dovahkiin !"

"Je ne sers pas Mora, monstre ! Et même si c'était le cas, mieux vaut Mora qu'Alduin !"

Le prêtre rit froidement en entendant ces mots. Un rire sans joie et horriblement glacial qui retentit dans toute la salle, rebondissant sur les murs. "Stupide enfant... vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous me dites que je suis un monstre, mais dites moi, combien de fois vos mains ont goûté le sang d'une personne ? Combien d'innocents vous avez massacrés ? Combien de destinées vous avez stoppées ? Combien d'orphelins ou de veuves ? Vous prétendez ne pas servir Mora, mais vous possédez sa protection et je peux sentir sa présence sur vous... Comme sur mon apprenti !"

Cette tirade provoque une brusque sensation de rage et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Viviane vient d'envoler voler le spectre à travers la pièce, l'écrasant contre son ex- sarcophage avec le déferlement. Cepedant, l'être se relève presque immédiatement ce qui la fait tiquer. Ce fantôme est beaucoup plus puissant que la normale ! Cela dit, elle se contente de brandir son épée, essayant de trancher la créature, mais une fois de plus, le sceptre la stoppe avant que la partie ronde ne la frappe à l'estomac, la renvoyant en arrière ce qui lui coupe le souffle un bref instant. Elle parvient à se redresser, entendant ensuite Miraak murmurer froidement :

"Briinah... Quelque chose est étrange avec cette créature. Un fantôme ne devrait pas avoir une telle force ! On dirait presque..."

****Qu'il est protégé par quelqu'un, c'est ça ?****

Même après s'être retrouvée une fois à Sovngarde, elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe une fois mort. Elle sait que cette créature s'est retrouvée dans le néant après sa destruction en tant que Liche. Le néant est dirigé par Sithis, un dieu qu'elle sert en tant qu'oreille noire. Alors pourquoi Sithis lui enverrait un spectre renforcé ? Elle a presque l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'ombre de Lucien Lachance ! Un test peut être ?

"Ce que je veux ne vous concerne pas Dovahkiin ! Sachez juste que vous et votre compagne mourrez ce jour si vous continuez à ne pas prendre ça au sérieux !"

"Oh ? Vous voulez vraiment que je prenne ça au sérieux ? Fort bien !"

"Briinah ! Utilises mon cri, IMMEDIATEMENT ! C'est une insulte de voir que tu as tellement de difficulté face à l'écho d'un prêtre inférieur !"

La voix de son frère manque de la faire rire, mais il a raison. Il est temps de prendre les choses au sérieux. L'aspect Draconique ne sera pas de trop face à ce montre ! Inspirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer, elle serre à nouveau les poings avant de darder ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus translucides de son adversaire, criant ensuite : "MUL QAH DIIV !".

Presque immédiatement, elle sent une douce chaleur l'envahir, l'armure draconique spectrale l'entourant immédiatement dans un sifflement magique. Son corps tout entier semble subitement devenir plus fort et agile et elle pointe son regard vers son adversaire, renforçant son étreinte sur Tahrodiis tout en fixant Rahgot, lequel semble presque ravi de la voir ainsi. La colossale puissance de ce cri semble s'additionner au Dovah Fen et pour le coup, Viviane se sent presque invincible. Elle charge dès lors le spectre, frappant en ligne droite avec son épée, mais le sceptre parvient une fois de plus à bloquer le coup... bien que cette fois, la créature recule de quelques centimètres. Le choc qu'elle voit apparaître dans les yeux bleus manque de la faire sourire, mais elle parvient à garder son sérieux, le masque de Konahrik, couplé à l'armure spectrale arrêtant sans difficulté la dague envoyée vers elle par télékinésie. Apparemment, le spectre n'en attendait pas moins et se contente de sourire froidement.

"Je vois. Le traître était vraiment aussi puissant que les histoires le disaient. Dommage que Mora l'ait tourné contre l'Ordre. Avec un être tel que lui dans notre camp, la rébellion des Joores n'aurait jamais pris l'avantage"

"Briinah..." la fait sursauter Miraak avant de pousuivre :"Tues-le vite. Le Dovah Fen commence à avoir des effets inverses."

Maintenant qu'il en parle, Elle peut en effet sentir ses muscles commencer à protester face à la charge d'énergie. Bon, c'est surement le fait que Raghot ait osé reparler de l'époque où il servait encore l'Ordre, mais... Enfin, peu importe. Inversant sa prise sur Tahrodiis pour la tenir comme une dague, elle place ensuite l'arme horizontalement devant elle, le tranchant orienté vers le fantôme qui la regarde, se mettant en garde avant de la narguer :

"Oh, est ce que vous allez..."

"WULD NAH KEST !"

Le prêtre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Cependant, Viviane se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle avait oubliée la présence du sarcophage et bien que parvenant à frapper le spectre au passage, elle se retrouve catapultée en avant lorsque ses jambes frappent la tombe. Cependant, l'armure spectrale empêche ses jambes de se fracturer sous le choc, mais elle part quand même la tête la première vers un mur... juste à temps pour qu'une forme ailée ne la rattrape au vol, quoi que toutes deux sont encore projetées sur plus d'un mètre avant que la forme ne parvienne à se stabiliser. Surprise, Vivi relève la tête pour voir la forme vampirique de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière la regardant avec exaspération. C'est la toute première fois que la Brétonne voit Sérana ainsi. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, la fille de Port du Froid reprenant sa forme normale avant de prononcer plus ou moins calmement :

"Depuis quand tu es aussi distraite ? Franchement, je ne t'avais pas vue aussi maladroite depuis notre première rencontre !"

Ce souvenir manque de la faire rougir... chose qui se produit lorsqu'elle entend le rire de Miraak raisonner dans son esprit. Sa maladresse ne date pas d'hier malheureusement et ce n'est pas rien qu'elle préfère régler ses comptes avec la magie quand elle le peut. Un autre rire caverneux retentit et les deux femmes se retournent, juste à temps pour voir le spectre commencer à se disperser quoi que sa voix retentisse une dernière fois :

"Tahrodiis Dovahkiin ! Votre attaque était bien pensée, mais... mal calculée."

Le corps continue à disparaître lentement, mais surement, le spectre cessant de rire avant de les observer. Et Sérana est choquée en voyant une unique larme couler de l'un des yeux fantomatiques. Même Viviane sent le peu de haine lui restant envers son adversaire se disperser en voyant la scène. Quelque chose ne va pas... Mais alors pas du tout. Et soudain...

"Krosis... dii Kul. Zu'u nis... spaan hi nu. Aal hin Briinah... Ahrk fin Dovahkiin dreh nii Fah Zu'u...Ulse !"

* * *

Viviane reste un instant horrifiée en comprenant la phrase, mais il est trop tard, le spectre se disperse complètement et elle reste pétrifiée, fixant l'endroit où se tenait son adversaire, sa haine finissant de disparaître. Sa main doite s'ouvre mollement, laissant tomber Tahrodiis dans un bruit métallique tandis que Sérana se rapproche avant de demander doucement, sa voix tremblant légèrement :

"Euh... Traduction ?"

Elle n'arrive pas à avaler sa salive. Rahgot a commis des crimes odieux, mais... A apparemment passée son éternité à les regretter. Est ce que c'était pour ça qu'il s'est dressé contre elle ce jour là ? Pour protéger l'être reposant quelque part près de lui ? La main de Sérana se pose sur son épaule et elle parvient enfin à avaler sa salive avant de traduire, en même temps que la voix de Miraak :

"Pardon mon fils. Je ne peut plus te protéger maintenant. Puisse ta soeur et l'enfant de dragon le faire à ma place... Pour l'éternité..."

La main sur son épaule se raidit fortement et Viviane se met à trembler. Est ce qu'elle... Est ce que c'est elle le monstre ? Celle qui vient de tuer un être qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger son enfant ? Le même enfant qu'il tenta autrefois de tuer ? Les agissements de Rahgot n'avaient aucun sens mais... d'après ce qu'elle a compris, l'homme avait été frappé de folie pendant le siège. Fronnukiir n'était pas de son sang mais...

"Viviane..." La fait sursauter Miraak, ce dernier semblant preque compatissant. C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, ce qui suffit à la distraire. La voix glaciale reprend, murmurant ensuite "Tu as mis fin à ses tourments. Cet homme était fou, partagé entre son amour pour son apprenti, son devoir envers Alduin et sa haine pour les mortels. Maintenant, tu dois rendre l'enfant à sa soeur. Met un terme définitif à cette malédiction. Il est temps."

****Oui... Tu as raison... Désolée***

Seul un grognement lui répond tandis qu'elle suit Sérana jusqu'à un pillier effrondré. Un pillier creux au coeur duquel trône un piedestal marqué d'un étrange sceau. Pas de pointe traversant sa main cette fois, même si elle va devoir verser quelques goûtes de son sang pour activer le sort. Fermant les yeux, elle désactive à la fois l'aspect draconique et le Dovah Fen, sentant une vive sensation d'épuisement l'envahir. Inspirant profondément, elle sort une petite dague de fer qu'elle place ensuite sur sa main gauche, ouvrant la paume sans broncher. elle tend ensuite la main sans la moindre grimace, laissant son sang couler sur le sceau qui ne tarde pas à s'illuminer. Le sol s'ouvre alors devant elle, laissant apparaître un escalier qui montre une pièce décorée avec élégance. Surement l'ancienne chambre du prêtre. Une chambre dans laquelle trône aussi un lit plus petit que l'autre et sur lequel apparaît une horrible tâche brunâtre qu'elle reconnaît sur le champ. Elle sent son souffle se geler dans sa poitrine tandis que Sérana semble s'écrouler derrière elle, fixant le lit d'enfant avec horreur. C'est ici... C'est ici que plus de quatre millénaires plus tôt, un enfant perdit la vie... et revint en tant que créature nocturne. C'est ici que Fronnukiir, malade et grelottant de fièvre fut poignardé dans son sommeil par son maître et se réveilla en tant que vampire, avec les cadavres de ses proches partout autour de lui. L'horreur de cette vision lui coupe le souffle et elle est obligée de se retenir au mur près d'elle pour garder l'équilibre. la folie de Rahgot a du être foudroyante pour qu'il en arrive là si rapidement. Mais peu importe, son regard darde d'un seul coup partout autour d'elle, essayant de trouver la moindre trace de l'enfant, mais le cri de Sérana attire son attention et elle tourne la tête vers la droite.

"Il est là !"

En effet. Le monolite se dressant contre un mur ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui dans lequel elle a autrefois trouvée la princesse vampire. Excepté les runes dessinées et étincelantes dessus. De nouveau, elle tend sa main ensanglantée vers le monolite, mais son attention est attirée vers un petit livre relié, négligemment posé sur ce qui devait autrefois être une table de nuit. Prenant rapidement l'objet, elle termine ensuite son action plaçant sa paume sur la rune centrale, laquelle s'illumine de rouge avant que la pierre ne disparaisse. Et le cri de Sérana retentit en même temps que le hurlement de rage de Miraak. l'enfant est là, profondément endormi. mais...

* * *

 **AN : Et oui, Cliffy XD. Vais quand même pas tout mettre dans un seul chapitre. En espèrant qu'ils vous a plu.**

 **1 : Dovah Fen : Littéralement traduit par "Volonté draconique". Pouvoir apparaissant dans un mod appelé "Valkyrja Armory". Il s'agit d'une technique permettant au Dovahkiin de libérer son potentiel intérieur sous la forme d'une aura lumineuse. Il y a deux niveaux du Dovah Fen : Simple aura lumineuse et aura lumineuse chargée d'éclairs. Le Dovah Fen augmente considérablement la puissance, la puissance magique et la régénération de vie. Une fois annulé cependant, cet état vide la barre de vigueur et de magie, les deux semblant se régénérer beaucoup plus lentement que la normale pendant un certain temps.**

 **2 Aura de Stendaar : Sortilège entourant l'utilisateur d'une aura solaire particulièrement douloureuse sur les vampires.**

 **3 : Commandant Maro : garde du corps personnel de l'empereur et directeur du groupe de protecteurs de ce dernier : le Penitus Occulatus. Hait la confrérie noire.**

 **4 : Mercer Frey : Ex-maître de la guilde des voleurs.**

 **5 : Littéralement traduit par " je suis Hrothmar. Je serais votre mort". Hrothmar serait peut être le vrai nom de Rahgot d'après la pierre draconique sur le toit de Forelhost**

 **La version offensive du cri d'impulsion (Wuld Nah Kest) est de moi, quoi que j'ignore si un mod a été créé pour ou pas. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi le Dovahkiin n'avait pas l'idée de placer son arme devant lui en s'en servant pour trancher un idiot qui se mettrait sur le chemin. Vue la vitesse et le tranchant de l'arme, il est sur que quiconque se mettraient au milieu d'une telle frappe auraient du mal à garder leurs corps intacts**


End file.
